El Asesino que Ama las Fresas
by Shui-chan
Summary: Ryuuzaki comienza a entender sus sentimientos hacia Raito, y este decide jugar con la situación ¿Qué sucederá cuando el juego se le escape de las manos y se vuelva realidad?
1. Capítulo I

**Amados lectores: como siempre les agradezco que me lean. Aquí les hago entrega del primer capítulo de este fic de Death Note, espero que lo disfruten!**

**Aclaración: las "frutillas" y las "fresas" son la misma fruta, sólo que cambia de nombre según el país. **

...*...

—¿si te quedas...? no, no... mejor vete... ¿pero y si nunca regresas? sí, será mejor que te quedes ¿pero y si luego alguna vez te ausentas? entonces sería mejor que desaparezcas ahora ¿pero si te extraño y te rehúsas a volver? entonces sería conveniente que no te vallas nunca ¿nunca es una palabra... real? —giró en la silla y tomó un dulce —si te pidiera que te quedes ¿lo harías? si no te lo pido ¿lo harás igual? es que quizá malinterpretes mis sentimientos. —giró nuevamente y tomó un trozo de pastel —¿y será posible que al malinterpretarlos estés en lo correcto? y al hacerlo ¿te quedarías de todas formas? —sorbió algo de café y volvió a girar en su silla —una forma de sufrir muy elemental, en realidad lo es. Y de no ser así quizá te sería imposible mantenerte a mi lado. Todo es demasiado fuerte, todo es peor y mejor... por eso es que personas como nosotros permanecen solas... La hiel y la miel de la flor podemos beber ¿y de no ser así me querrías? claro que no ¿y aún siendo así no me quieres? son cosas que jamás podré responder. Y en mi afán he comprendido que nunca seré suficiente... ni suficientemente poco. Si al mirar al cielo todos ven estrellas... yo veo la galaxia completa y algunas otras a su alrededor. Y puedo pasar años observando su infinita belleza y por eso me quedaré solo, porque nadie podrá acompañarme en años de admiración... no porque no quieran, sino porque jamás verán las galaxias tal como yo las aprecio. —se acomodó un poco y delicadamente pasó el dedo sobre la crema de un pastel, para luego lamerlo — todo sentimiento racionalizado al extremo de la perfección. Es claramente contraproducente, ya que por definición son imperfectos. Y quizá partir de aquella falacia me sumerge en este error. ¿Error? ¿En realidad lo es? Como una minúscula basurilla que enlentece el funcionamiento de un reloj. No hoy, no mañana. Pero en muchos años habrá atrasado unos segundos. Y aquel efecto residual será el final. Pues habré perdido mi galaxia y ante tal pérdida, ya no seré lo que pretendes. —Miró sus manos —Mi desconocimiento total sobre tu identidad deja que llene los huecos con lo que deseo. Y mi deseo es nulo. Por eso me atraes: eres un misterio. Un rompecabezas que sé que jamás podré terminar, ya que no tengo todas las piezas. Eres mi complemento, mi oposición. Mi antagonía y a la vez una analogía muy sincera de mi ser. No puedo explicarme ni explicarle a nadie mi situación. No la comprendo; no la concibo. No es real, no representa nada real. Como una alucinación, un sueño. No logro convencerme, pues ningún parámetro aprehendido encierra mis pensamientos. No hay reglas, no hay límites. ¿Y qué hacer ante tal incertidumbre? De exponerte mi monólogo no lo entenderías, y de no hacerlo esta sensación continúa... oprimiendo mi pecho, sofocándome. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, clavando la vista en el techo, buscando respuestas —Quise que no fueras Kira, lo deseé... pues de no serlo podrías ser mi amigo. ¿Amigo? ¿En verdad quiero que seas mi amigo? Eres un rival excepcional ¿O podría ser mi interés en Kira? Quizá mi inconsciente los ha transformado en un mismo ente físico que resulta ser Raito y no es más que un análisis subjetivo basado en un error de atribución fundamental. ¿Y si fuera así estaría equivocado al desear la compañía de mi rival, quien me iguala en intelecto? ¿Y cuando deseo esa compañía y la tuya parece satisfacerme... significa que estoy fallándole a la razón? Es por eso que preguntarte jamás dilucidaría nada. Dices no ser Kira. Y si no eres Kira... ¿estaría decepcionado? Deseo lo que seas ya que de esa forma eres accesible, estás cerca. Y a la vez no quisiera que fueras mi rival... pues mi deber indica que debo encarcelarte ¿Y si ese momento llega? ¿qué decidiría? ¿mi anhelo de mantenerte conmigo... o mi moral intachable? ¿Estoy dudando sobre mi deber? ¿esto es una amistad? No, no lo es. Eres la oscuridad en mi mente, donde soy ciego y débil. Quizá espero serlo, para jamás descubrir que eres Kira.

—¿Ryuuzaki? —Raito entró a la habitación —¿ya te has comido todos esos pasteles?

—pues... sí ¿qué necesita Raito-kun?

—te escuché hablar ¿estabas hablando solo? —se sentó y tomó una fresa, se la llevó a la boca, mordiéndola "Eres real. Estás aquí. Eres Raito, y eres Kira. Eres mi obra maestra, la frutilla de mi postre"

—toma otra frutilla —ofreció L.

—hm... gracias —dijo Raito, tomándola.

—no sabía que te agradaban.

—ahora lo sabes. Para cuando llego siempre te las has terminado.

—lo siento.

—¿por qué te disculpas? eres tú no yo quien necesita dulces para pensar —ironizó.

—so desu ne —le ofreció otra.

—¿por qué continúas ofreciéndome frutillas, Ryuuzaki? —preguntó, contrariado.

—¿no has dicho que te gustan? —"me gusta observarte comiéndolas...".

—pues... sí... pero ¿tú no comerás?

—prefiero que las coma Raito-kun.

—Ryuuzaki —dijo mordiendo la frutilla —estás extraño ¿con quién hablabas cuando llegué?

—conmigo.

—¿de qué hablabas? —rió.

—de nada importante —"de ti".

—anda ¿no somos amigos? puedes contarme.

—es que en realidad no te interesará, Raito-kun.

—¿oh, qué sucede? ¿Estás enamorado, Ryuuzaki? —burló. "¿Enamorado... de ti?"

—quizá.

—¿quizá! ¿hablas en serio? ¿y quién será...? —continuaba burlándose Raito. —Quizá de Misa...

—no.

—¿de quién entonces?

—de ti.

Un silencio muy profundo se hizo presente.

—¿de mí...? —la idea de ese Ryuuzaki divirtió a Raito —¿y por qué habrías de enamorarte de mí?

—pues no sabría contestar con exactitud. Pero las fresas a tus labios le sientan muy bien... —"¿es que vas en serio con esto?" se preguntó Raito "y si es así ¿no sería bueno aprovecharlo?". Raito miró a los ojos a Ryuuzaki y mordió la frutilla, relamiéndose.

—dame otra —ordenó. Eru obedeció, quitó una fresa de un pastel y se la ofreció, aún llena de crema. Raito la tomó con una mano, y con el dedo índice de la restante tomó la crema, lamiéndola mientras fijaba su vista en Eru. —¿Es la última, verdad? —le dio un pequeño mordisco y se la ofreció a Ryuuzaki, se la acercó a la boca y este mordió. —¿También te gusta que te las de, Ryuuzaki?

—mañana pediré más fresas. —Dijo, levantándose y yéndose.

...*...

**Gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado tantos reviews en mi fic "Please me" (el cual prometo continuar pronto!) y a todos aquellos que siempre están al tanto de mis actualizaciones, en verdad son el motivo por el cual sigo escribiendo! **

**El próximo capítulo lo subiré bien pronto!**

**Muuuuchas gracias! ^^**

**Ja ne ~**


	2. Capítulo II

** Este segundo capítulo está dedicado a Sakuya Bells, quien espero lo disfrute mucho! ^^**

...*...

—¿y si tú sientes igual? no, es imposible... ¿pero si en realidad fuera verdad y yo jamás te lo dijera? entonces debería decírtelo ... ¿pero y si te lo digo y tú me rechazas? entonces perdería tu amistad; sí, debo ocultarlo... ¿y si jamás te lo digo y luego entiendo que tú sentías lo mismo por mí? entonces nunca podría perdonarme... ¿nunca...? sí, es una palabra real —miró la caja blanca sobre la mesa —y nada de lo que entienda servirá para solucionar este acertijo. No hay constantes, no tengo de dónde sostenerme. La incertidumbre llevada al extremo; donde no sólo yo, sino tú también estamos ciegos. ¿Y por qué debería incluírte en mi situación? Quizá para ti sea sólo un juego... ¿y de ser así, no querría que juegues conmigo? —acarició los bordes de la caja — Y aún de no ser un juego ¿qué sucedería si fueses Kira? No importa qué suceda; no importa si logro armar el rompecabezas. Simplemente es inútil —miró la puerta con ansias —. Tu inalcanzable sonrisa, sobreevaluada por mi delirante soledad, resulta como las uvas de la fábula. Tú las uvas; yo la zorra. Viéndolas pender de lo más alto del árbol; moradas, rojas. Sabiéndome incapaz de alcanzarlas. Y aún así... no puedo afirmar que estén verdes —apretó los párpados —pues aún de ser Kira, nada cambiaría. Esta ilusión sobre la cual has armado tu pequeño show; y he caído, encantado de caer ante ti; encantado de perder contigo. Cada palabra que utilizas para tejer mentiras y engañarme; creyéndote inmortal, perfecto. Y yo dejándote que lo creas... alimentando tu mentira. Eres como una psicosis, un cáncer que consume toda mi racionalidad. Paranoide, mi psicosis, no logra hallar consuelo en tu falta de sinceridad; pues soy demasiado inteligente para creerte... Y quizá sea eso lo que me lleva al deseo de fracasar. Como a un niño te permito creer que has ganado. Como un niño me oculto; permitiéndote ganar. Dentro de capas oníricas hallo mi error y, postrado ante ti, callo. Una debilidad que parece innata se apoderó de todo razonamiento. Sin querer ni poder aplicar lógica. Como un niño ante un truco de magia, te observo; atónito. ¿Un Dios? sí, así dices llamarte. Sobre las tablas, fabricas marionetas y luego cortas sus hilos, dejándolas caer. Y me he prestado a aquel juego, siendo una marioneta más... un títere de propia empuñadura mas foráneo accionar. Tu juego, eso es todo. Cada frase, parte de tu guión. Y así de impotenente, aún no logro sentir el fracaso. Pues quizá sea esto lo que me has llevado a anhelar. Ajeno a mí, ya no puedo afirmar ni negar nada. Un Dios... no puedo mentirte. La sensibilidad que solía alienarme se desvanece cuando estás conmigo. Mi Ello te obsequió una venda para que pudieras colocarla sobre mis ojos. Mi superyó aún continúa diciendo algo al respecto... pero me rehuso a oírlo.—Oyó la puerta abriéndose— Ante ti, Kira, quiero ser ciego...

...*...

—otra vez ahí sentado —dijo Raito sentándose en la silla de enfrente. —¿Qué tanto piensas cuando te encierras en esta habitación, Ryuuzaki?

—te he comprado un regalo.

—¿un regalo? —rió —¿a mí? ¿qué será?

—toma, ábrelo —dijo Ryuuzaki, dándole una de las cajas blancas.

—veamos... —dijo Raito, mientras la abría. Al hacerlo halló fresas, muchas fresas. —¿Fresas? —preguntó, mirándolo —oh, veo ¿me las has regalado por lo que ocurrió ayer?

—así es.

—¿y qué esperas que haga? —"Tan sólo verte mordiéndolas me basta..."

—lo que más te plazca, Raito-kun.

—bien, aceptaré tu obsequio con una condición.

—lo que gustes.

—dime, Ryuuzaki —comenzó, tomando una frutilla —¿qué harías si yo resultara ser Kira? —"Veo que tienes muy claro qué sucede...".

—¿qué importa? Si sólo eres Yagami Raito-kun.

—lo sé, lo sé... —rió, mientras comía —es sólo un pequeño juego.

—pues te pediría que me enseñes cómo es que lograste ser el asesino perfecto.

—¿asesino perfecto, eso crees?

—pues, claro. Eso eres.

—cuéntame más... —dijo, mientras comía más y más fresas.

—quisiera saber porqué no puedes matarme.

—¿y quién ha dicho que no puedo matarte?

—entonces has elegido no hacerlo. Eso es aún más interesante.

—quizá me resulte divertido no matarte.

—¿y eso por qué?

—tú eres el que está contestando mis preguntas. Es mi juego, Eru —burló.

—entonces pregunta, Kira. —Aquel juego extasiaba a ambos, llevando su morbosidad al extremo.

—¿no me temes?

—¿temerte? En lo absoluto; sé que no puedes o no quieres matarme. Si no lo has hecho hasta ahora, no lo harás.

—quizá los hechos me lleven a matarte.

—eso no sucederá. Primero descubriré que eres Kira.

—¿y si al descubrirlo murieras, bajo mi poder? —dijo, mientras mordía provocativamente una fresa.

—entonces mi muerte valdría la pena. —"¿es que te causa tanto placer ese poder que tienes?"

—¿en serio lo dices?

—sin dudarlo. Eres mi único motivo para vivir. Cuando te descubra, serás mi obra maestra... no importará si resultas póstuma. —Raito rió con fuerzas.

—qué divertido eres, Eru. En verdad. Y ahora, dime ¿y si te pidiera que me acompañes en mi misión? —Ryuuzaki se quedó sin palabras. —Oh, veo que he dado con tu punto débil ¿es que acaso simpatizas con Kira, conmigo? —"tienes razón... de pedirme tal cosa... yo accedería".

—¿cuál es aquella misión?

—no puedo revelártelo, deberás decidir sin saberlo.

—¿y en ese caso podría matar a voluntad como tú?

—desde luego.

—¿y tú me darías ese poder? —Raito no contestó "eres muy bueno, Ryuuzaki, me has pillado".

—sí, lo haría.

—en ese caso, aceptaría.

—¿con el propósito de matar gente?

—claro que no. Con el propósito de matarte.

—¿por qué serías tan hostil conmigo, que te he mantenido con vida?

—de revelarme tu motivo para no matarme, puede que tenga la misma delicadeza contigo.

—jamás haría tal cosa. Deberás matarme.

—lo haría con mucho gusto. —Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa. Aquel juego había resultado de mil maravillas.

—debo agradecerte, Ryuuzaki. Tengo que admitir que amo las fresas.

—¿un asesino que ama las fresas?

—si mañana traes más, entonces jugaremos nuevamente. —Rió, parándose y dándole la caja vacía a Ryuuzaki.

...*...

_**Explicación: el "ello" y el "superyó" son partes de la psiquis según Freud. El Ello representa todos los deseos, la parte del cerebro donde no existe el bien y el mal; el Ello sólo sabe QUERER a cualquier costo. Por el contrario, el Superyó es la ética de la mente; dice qué debe y qué no debe hacerse. Del conflicto "superyó-ello", nace el Yo: que trata de cumplir sus deseos sin exceder su propia ética.**_

**Muchas gracias a todos por leerme! El próximo capítulo dará un giro interesante ^w^**


	3. Capítulo III

**Buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches, amados lectores!**

**Hasta que me digno a publicar el tercer capítulo! u.u**

**Éste dará un pequeño giro, espero que les guste! ^^**

...*...

"Dentro de mi juego. Dentro de mi sueño. Entregado. Mío, completamente mío... y encantado de serlo. Compartiendo un enfermo entretenimiento, disfrutándolo. Casi ebrios de placer ante ser los únicos que mueven las piezas del tablero. Sí, pues te doy la falsa sensación de poder. Te dejo sentir que en realidad puedes cambiar algo. Es mentira, puras mentiras. Me perteneces" Una sonrisa ávida lo consumió mientras cruzaba la calle "Cada palabra, cada razonamiento, sólo es parte de mi plan. Nada que hagas importará. Es inútil, Ryuuzaki: eres mío. Y es que esta dualidad es exquisita. Eres una antagonía muy divertida y a la vez, una analogía muy acertada de mi ser. En nuestros puntos en común hallo el gozo de la proyección y en las diferencias hallo la verdadera diversión, la de verme superior. Todo lo que haces es inútil" una chica lo chocó, quedando pasmada frente al estudiante, Raito rió por dentro "Todas estas personas... esperando a morir por mis manos... y tú, tratando de salvarlas. Es demasiado entretenido, Ryuuzaki... No puedo parar de recordarlo, de recordar todos tus intentos por detenerme... Y todos son inútiles. Morirás, en mis brazos. Dentro del más morboso de mis juegos, y el más romántico de mis sueños. El más visceral deseo que alguien pudiera concebir, el más nocivo amor. Eres único, y eres mío." Cruzó las grandes puertas del edificio de L "¿Cómo negarlo, Ryuuzaki? ¿Cómo negar que eres mi complemento? Es una lástima que en el final debas morir. En realidad me gustaría que pudieras acompañarme. Pero no será posible. Te mataré. Al borde de la demencia, una pasión demasiado grande para ser engendrada, casi patológica. Ignorando el dolor, a duras penas comprendiendo la angustia de la insana relación. El pesar que parece asirte, gracioso a mis ojos, tiene como motivo la seguridad. Me ves y ves a Kira, ves a tu enemigo. Y eliges no matarme. Eliges mi amistad. Eliges el juego. Mi juego. En mis manos temblando, a mi merced; esperando ser devorado. Y será tu titubeo el que escriba tu nombre. No puedo impedir tu muerte. No lo deseo. El esplendor de mi amor, Ryuuzaki, será verte en mis brazos por última vez, reflejo de nuestro juego de ajedrez... donde pensaste que controlabas las piezas y, sin previo aviso, dije suave a tu oído 'jaque mate'." Se acercaba lentamente a la habitación donde esperaba encontrar a Ryuuzaki. "Y crees que puedes ser mi igual... crees que tienes injerencia. Qué ingenuo eres, a veces siento lástima. No puedes entender que soy un Dios... no puedes verlo, eres incapaz, te niegas a hacerlo. Por eso será hermoso cuando mueras... cuando por fin vislumbres la verdad, cuando mires a mis ojos y veas un Dios. Y en realidad deberías sentirte honrado... un Dios te ha considerado rival. Pues debo admitir que me has atrapado alguna vez, y gracias a ti hoy soy el Asesino Perfecto, un indiscutible Dios. Espero ansioso el día que sepas quién soy... espero ansioso saber qué decides" Abrió delicadamente la puerta "Espero ansioso, Ryuuzaki ¿qué ganará? ¿tu amor o tu intelecto? No me decepciones... ódiame y mátame... si puedes".

—¿Ryuuzaki? —dijo, tratando de encontrar al detective entre la oscuridad característica de su habitación —¿por qué no prendes alguna luz? —oprimió la llave y decepcionado notó que Eru no estaba. A lo lejos vio un par de cajas sobre la mesa de postres. Fue hasta allí y halló dos cajas de fresas apiladas, perfectamente empacadas; sobre ellas había una nota escrita a mano

_Para el asesino que ama las fresas_

—hmp —bufó —¿a dónde vas con esto? ¿es alguna clase de acertijo? —abrió la primer caja y se hallaba vacía, al igual que la segunda —¿qué diablos...? —Raito se mostró molesto —¿qué quieres, Ryuuzaki? —volvió a mirar a su alrededor, no había rastros del detective. —No deseo jugar a las escondidas... —se sentó en la silla donde solía estar L. —¿Será acaso que estás grabándome? Nada me extrañaría de ti, Eru... —esbozó una sonrisa —¿o estás tratando de demostrar que me hallo decepcionado ante tu ausencia?

—en lo absoluto —dijo Eru, entrando a la habitación y apagando la luz —simplemente llegaste temprano.

—¿y las cajas vacías?

—en ese sentido diría que has llegado tarde.

—¿a qué te refieres?

—me las he comido.

—¿qué cosa! —Raito osciló entre risa y fastidio.

—así es, me dio hambre mientras te esperaba y se veían muy apetitosas.

—¿dos cajas?

—¿te parece un exceso?

—por supuesto, Ryuuzaki...

—quizá tengas razón... —suspiró, parándose a un lado de Raito, mirándolo inquisidor. —Raito-kun...

—¿qué...? —miró a su derecha, y allí estaba: encogido de hombros, con los cabellos desordenados, y con su dedo pulgar sobre el labio inferior. Aquella postura de enfermo irritaba a Raito y a la vez, le agradaba.

—estás en mi silla.

—lo sé, puedes sentarte en la de enfrente.

—de ninguna forma, es inadmisible.

—es sólo una silla, anda y siéntate en la otra.

—he encargado té, café y pasteles. Supuse que te molestarías por las cajas vacías, así que he pedido pastel de frutillas.

—en realidad no hay ninguna necesidad de que me obsequies nada.

—lo sé, pero ayer dijiste que si volvía a regalarte frutillas volveríamos a jugar ¿no es cierto? —Raito asintió —bien, pues me apetece jugar nuevamente.

—a falta de fresas, a mí no me apetece.

—¿y los pasteles no las suplen?

—en lo absoluto. —De pronto, Raito notó que Eru continuaba parado —¿es que es tan complicado sentarte en la silla de enfrente! —disgustado, se paró y cambió de silla.

—gracias —dijo Ryuuzaki, sentándose y adoptando su característica posición. —Me resulta divertido que accedas a cumplirme un capricho.

—¿cumplirte un capricho?

—así es, te has cambiado de silla.

—¿y eso qué tiene de especial? No es que fueras a sentarte aquí sin dar lata de ello ¿verdad?

—por supuesto que no. Por eso mismo es divertido.

—no te excedas en confianza, Ryuuzaki.

—¿excederme en confianza? —volvió a colocar su pulgar sobre el labio inferior —no sé a qué se refiere Raito-kun.

—mejor, olvídalo. —Miró la nota —¿"asesino que ama las fresas"?

—¿no te resulta un nombre muy apropiado?

—desde luego. Veo que te has tomado el juego en serio.

—¿por qué no habría de hacerlo? Después de todo, en verdad creo que eres Kira.

—¿sabes qué es lo más curioso de todo esto...? —en ese momento, entraron a dejar el carrito de pasteles. Parsimoniosamente, fueron colocados los pasteles, platos, tazas, teteras y demás sobre la mesa que separaba a ambos muchachos. La prolongada mirada había transformádose en un reto, ninguno parecía querer correr la vista. Una vez solos en la habitación, Raito comenzó a servirse café, ignorando a Ryuuzaki. Éste casi olvidó la introducción que había dado Raito minutos antes, ya que le habían traído una bandeja llena de terrones de azúcar, blancos y brillantes. "Si hay cincuenta terrones de azúcar, eso significan ocho tazas de te, y eso..." —lo más curioso —prosiguió Raito, quitando a Ryuuzaki de su abstracción —es que estás sentado, tomando te con un asesino. Y pareces encantado, Ryuuzaki. —"¿Continúas insistiendo en ello, Raito-kun? ¿Por qué continúas insistiendo en mi simpatía por Kira?".

—¿sabes qué es lo más divertido de todo esto...? —copió Eru, molestando a Raito —que el asesino que ama las fresas no ha dejado ninguna pista, por lo que mi mejor expectativa es tomar te con él y encontrar su debilidad. —"¿Estás adulándome por algún motivo, Ryuuzaki?"

—y hablando de esto... —comenzó, tratando de cambiar posiciones nuevamente —ya que por fin has traído frutillas —dijo, indicando los pasteles —podremos jugar, y mi juego comienza con la siguiente pregunta... —Ryuuzaki lo miró —¿cómo crees que Kira ha llevado el papel de Yagami Raito hasta ahora? —el detective lo miró, giró la cabeza y suspiró.

—horriblemente. —Raito lo miró, furioso. Conteniendo la ira dentro de sus pupilas, tomó un poco de café. —Como en este preciso momento, Yagami Raito deja ver en sus expresiones sentimientos propios de Kira. Como cuando te dije que eras el asesino perfecto, tu alegría fue alevosa. —colocó siete terrones de azúcar en una taza, y luego algo de te —de todas formas, sólo eres Yagami Raito-kun, así que este tema no debería ser de incumbencia.

—y en ese caso ¿nunca te has preguntado por qué Raito muestra emociones de Kira? —Ryuuzaki sorbió ruidosamente —¿o es que acaso crees tan fervientemente que somos la misma persona que ya has descartado ese pequeño razonamiento?

—lo he descartado —se sirvió un poco de un pastel de chocolate.

—y aquí es donde volvemos a mi teoría ¿por qué simpatizas con Kira? —"¿De qué te serviría mi empatía, Raito-kun?" —estás sentado frente a él, charlando como si fuera tu amigo ¿no deberías encerrarme?

—me hallo incapaz de tal acción, Raito-kun.

—y en ese caso ¿no deberías matarme? —Ryuuzaki cortó un pequeño trozo de pastel y lo saboreó lentamente.

—no considero que la muerte sea una opción. Mi moral no lo permite.

—¿siquiera si eso evita otras decenas de muertes?

—¿y si me equivocara?

—es decir que en realidad no tienes un 100% de seguridad.

—aquel 100% que tú pareces atribuirle sólo a mi intelecto está sujeto a las pruebas que deja Kira. Hasta que estas no sean suficientes para encarcelarlo, no tomaré medidas. Y como cuando ello ocurra, estará encarcelado, no tendré necesidad de matar a nadie —robó una cereza de otro postre y la mezcló en el mousse de chocolate.

—como quieras adornar tu relato, la conclusión es que no tienes un 100% de seguridad.

—Raito-kun puede apreciar 'mi relato' como más le plazca.

—y hablando de esto ¿no crees que tus razones para creer que soy Kira son insuficientes?

—¿a qué te refieres? —preguntó L agregando más te a la taza casi desbordaba de azúcar.

—pues, si los motivos que te indican que soy Kira no sirven para encarcelarme entonces tampoco deberían serte suficientes para estar seguro de nada.

—Raito-kun... —suspiró Eru —no necesito exponer nuevamente mis razones. Ambos sabemos en qué me baso para considerarte Kira.

—todo a tu alrededor es muy gracioso e interesante —rió Raito, sorbiendo un poco de café.

—¿gracioso?

—claro, no importa cómo se vea o cómo se razone, hay alguna falencia o incoherencia. Tus motivos para estar seguro son incomprobables. Aún de aceptar aquello está el hecho de que te sientas conmigo con toda tranquilidad, y hasta con gusto.

—¿y no podría decir lo mismo de ti, Kira? —casi interrumpió L —aún a riesgo de mostrarte ante quien te encerrará, permaneces aquí, jugando juegos en demasía peligrosos, exponiéndote, riendo con toda gana el hecho de que te considero Kira, casi ingenuo ante el hecho de que cada palabra te hunde un poco más —Raito pareció molestarse —en realidad, ninguno debería recriminarle al otro lo que es incapaz de hacer. A ambos nos apetece sobremanera jugar en los límites.

—en eso tienes mucha razón, Ryuuzaki.

—después de todo, nada de lo que ocurra en esta habitación cambiará nada —Raito lo miró inquisidor —aún de jugar por horas a que tú eres Kira y yo el detective, nada me servirá para encarcelarte. A duras penas me serviría una declaración.

—no le quites riesgo, Ryuuzaki, no seas aguafiestas —rió Raito, comiendo un trozo de pastel de frutillas.

—¿quieres riesgos? —"¿será que quizá estás desviando la conversación?"

—por supuesto, de otra forma no jugaré.

—pones demasiadas condiciones, Raito-kun.

—¿no deseas jugar?

—desde luego.

—entonces deberás cumplir mis caprichos.

—lo haré encantado —una sonrisa de satisfación se dibujó en los labios de Raito.

—¿encantado?

—así es, Raito-kun... —sorbió un poco de te —resulta que tus caprichos tienen mucho en común con los míos —Raito carraspeó.

—¿a qué te refieres?

—pues, estos juegos ilógicos que decidimos jugar debido a la curiosa y extravagante rivalidad que tenemos fascinan a ambos y el riesgo es sólo un condimento más —dijo tomando una frutilla llena de crema y mordiéndola lentamente mirando a su compañero —casi tan apetitoso como la crema en una frutilla —aquella demostración descarada de Ryuuzaki descolocaba a Raito, quien no emitía palabra —¿qué sucede? —preguntó Eru luego de unos segundos —¿te han comido la lengua los ratones? —preguntó divertido.

—tsk —resopló Raito —ya cállate, Ryuuzaki —Eru entendió que aquello que había hecho había llamado la atención de su amigo, por lo que tomó la mitad de la fresa restante y la llevó a su boca.

—nee, Raito-kun —llamó Ryuuzaki —¿es que no opinas lo mismo? —la mordió, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿sobre qué...? —casi suspiró mientras L reía suavemente.

—hm ¿es que no has prestado atención? —preguntó, lamiendo sus dedos —¿qué pensaba Raito-kun? —Raito entendió el tonto juego de Ryuuzaki y se paró al lado de la silla de Eru.

—párate —Ryuuzaki, atónito obedeció. Raito tomó un poco de crema en su dedo índice —¿tu crees que el riesgo es como la crema en una fresa? —preguntó, mirando su dedo.

—así es.

—¿y cuánto te gusta, Ryuuzaki? —este lo miró confundido —mucho has dicho ¿verdad?

—sí, pe —y antes de que pudiera terminar, Raito introdujo su dedo en la boca del detective.

—saboréalo entonces —Ryuuzaki lamió torpemente los dedos de Raito durante unos pocos segundos, hasta que los quitó —sea cual fuere el juego, sean cuales fueren los riesgos —rió, dándole la espalda y retrocediendo unos pasos —has perdido, Ryuuzaki.

...*...

**Pues ¿qué les ha parecido? A mí me ha gustado mucho ^^**

**Estoy tratando de que los personajes sean lo menos OoC posible, así que me estoy tardando en 'concretar' las cosas entre ellos ^^U**

**Como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus críticas y comentarios.**

**¡Gracias por leerme!**


	4. Capítulo IV

**¿Qué tal, mis amados lectores? **

**He aquí el cuarto capítulo de este fic ¡Quizá sea el último! No lo sé aún.**

**Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté el escribirlo.**

...*...

"Encriptado dentro de miles de oraciones gramaticalmente perfectas mas intelectualmente insignificantes, un pequeño anagrama de lo que podría ser verdad se esconde de tus ojos. Es que en realidad aún de leer la verdad completa en su estado más puro te negarías a verla. Por pura devoción, Ryuuzaki, por pura devoción. Aprecias tanto tu ignorancia que morirías en ella si te fuese posible. Ya lo he dicho una y cien veces, pero no puedo cansarme de repetirlo: perderás. El juego se diseñó para que pierdas, el juego estuvo inventado para que cayeras, día a día más profundo entre las piezas de mi rompecabezas. ¡Me das lástima! Oh, no, en realidad debería de agradecerte. Pues tú me completas, Ryuuzaki, tú me completas. Al contrastar tu ingenuidad con Kira puedo apreciar en lo que me he convertido. Cuando veo mis manos y veo que de ellas penden hilos. Hilos que te controlan, como a una tonta marioneta. Y en contra de todo raciocinio, tú sonríes. ¡Porque amas perder contra mí, Ryuuzaki! Cualquier juego que juguemos ¡tú perderás! Pues es lo que deseas. Ya no importa 'el bien', ya no importa 'el mal'. Todos aquellos conceptos humanamente indispensables mas realmente prescindibles quedaron atrás hace mucho tiempo" Caminó nuevamente dentro del edificio de L "¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí, Ryuuzaki? Fui tan benévolo al permitirte llegar tan lejos. No, no es cierto. Lo hice por mí. En realidad eres divertido. Eres un obstáculo de lo más rebuscado, de lo más exquisito. ¡No cambiaría un simple hecho de lo que ha ocurrido! Todo es perfecto; pues está hecho a mi voluntad. Es un axioma de lo más lógico, de algo perfecto, no puede devenir la imperfección. Tú eres un error ¡no más que un error! Un error que sin dudas amo saborear hasta la última de sus fibras. Pero no eres una parte trascendental de la historia. Estás destinado a fracasar. Estás destinado a perder. Destinado a morir. Ahogado entre las piezas del rompecabezas que creíste representaban a Kira, ahora comprendes que la imagen que tratabas de armar nunca fue la mía. Sino la de tu propia devoción, la de tu propio amor. Tu propia perdición. Pues, no soy yo quien te ha destinado a perder el juego, sino tú mismo" Se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de L "a mis pies. A mi merced, Ryuuzaki".

—buenos días, Ryuuzaki —saludó, entrando a la oscuridad —creo que ya te he dicho mil veces que eches algo de luz a este antro —se repitió a sí mismo, prendiendo la perilla.

—qué bueno que Raito-kun ya ha llegado. Estaba de lo más aburrido.

—la hora del te suele ser aburrida —comentó al pasar, sentándose frente a L —¿otra vez he llegado tarde, que ya te has comido todo? —burló, al ver que no había nada sobre la mesa de Ryuuzaki.

—claro que no. Ya he encargado todo.

—muy bien. Esperaremos.

—no, adelantémonos; hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—adelante.

—¿Kira... simpatiza con L? —esa pregunta descolocó un poco a Raito.

—una pregunta muy interesante... —dudó un poco —desde luego que sí.

—¿por qué?

—L es el único que se acerca al intelecto de Kira.

—veo, veo... —suspiró —debo decirte la verdad —dijo mirando a Raito fijamente.

—¿hm...?

—no he encargado nada.

—¿qué cosa!

—eso que oyes. No he encargado nada, ni tampoco encargaré.

—hmp —bufó Raito —¿por qué me haces perder el tiempo, entonces? —se levantó y comenzó a caminar para irse.

—14%.

—¿qué! —gritó, volteándose —¿por qué subes el porcentaje! Dijiste que este juego no tendría ninguna injerencia sobre nada, estás rompiendo las reglas.

—las reglas dejaron de regir a partir de que Raito, ayer, hizo trampa —Raito se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—¿y se puede saber porqué ha subido mi porcentaje?

—pues, es muy sencillo. Raito-kun siente deseos sexuales hacia mí —sentenció con simpleza.

—¿deseos sexuales? —casi rió Raito, viendo cómo L se paraba e iba hasta él.

—así es. Es el único motivo que tiene Raito-kun para jugar conmigo de esta forma. Por el otro lado, Kira sólo estaría interesado en doblegarme y sacar de este juego algún tipo de beneficio intelectual, como sería obligarme a cumplir sus caprichos e intentar alejarme de mis propias ideas. Raito-kun al no haber fresas, se marcha. Eso aumenta tu porcentaje.

—¿todas tus conjeturas son así de insulsas? —L se acercó hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de él.

—así de insulsas. Así de ciertas. Raito-kun mismo lo dijo hace un instante... yo soy el único que se acerca a tu intelecto... —y fue entonces que Ryuuzaki se acercó hasta casi besarlo —¿y es posible que ahora... lo esté superando?

—frío, Ryuuzaki, frío... —siguió riendo Raito —en realidad me resulta muy divertido cómo armas tus castillos de cartas en el aire. Sólo hará todo más divertido cuando los vea caer.

—pues, en este caso Raito-kun, no tengo forma de perder —dijo, alejándose un poco —ya que, negándome ser Kira, afirmas que Raito-kun... se siente atraído por mí —y ante esas palabras Raito por fi cayó en el juego de Ryuuzaki ¿Cómo había caído tan fácilmente en una trampa tan evidente!

—¿es que cualquier estupidez te sirve para pensar eso? ¿tan desesperado estás, Ryuuzaki? —dijo con poca serenidad, y muy disgustado.

—Raito-kun es un pésimo mentiroso. 10%

—¿y ahora por qué bajas el maldito porcentaje! —elevó la voz, viendo a L alejarse unos pasos.

—la actitud pueril de Raito-kun sólo se condice con mi segunda opción. Kira jamás actuaría de esa forma ante un truco tan barato.

—¿es decir que crees que Kira simpatiza contigo y Raito-kun se siente atraído por ti? ¡qué ególatra eres, Ryuuzaki!

—en lo absoluto. No sé las razones por las cuales eso sea de esa forma; aunque supongo que tú lo has dicho hace un rato "yo soy el único que se acerca a tu intelecto". Y con eso entiendo el intelecto de Kira —Raito volvió a disgustarse.

—¿eso quiere decir que consideras a Kira mucho más inteligente que yo?

—desde luego —y entonces, por primera vez, Raito sintió celos de su propia identidad. No podía regodearse de su genialidad, porque entonces se delataría, pero callándose hervía en ira.

—¿qué dices...? —rumió entre dientes.

—eso que oyes. Raito-kun no le llega a los talones a Kira —repitió L, yendo a su silla. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar, Raito corrió hacia él, volteándolo y haciéndolo chocar contra la pared más cercana. Ryuuzaki no se inmutó.

—¿así de ególatra eres, Ryuuzaki? ¿Kira simpatiza por ti y Raito quiere acostarse contigo?

—así es. Eso creo —respondió, tranquilo. Raito, quien sostenía a L de un hombro, acercó su rostro al del detective.

—¿quién sabe? Quizás hasta tengas razón... —suspiró, aproximándose para besarlo, pero Ryuuzaki corrió su boca.

—lo siento, Raito-kun —sonrió —yo sólo estoy interesado en Kira.

—¿qué mierda...? —los ojos de Raito se desorbitaron —¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¿que ya no crees que yo sea Kira...?

—siempre supe que no lo eras —Raito lo soltó, alejándose unos pasos, atónito.

—¿entonces por qué todo ese maldito juego?

—pues, en principio pensé que realmente podrías ser Kira. Pero luego entendí que Raito-kun no era suficientemente brillante como el Kira que yo investigaba día a día.

—¿y todas esas cosas que decías sobre mis emociones?

—claro, luego pensé que tú no eras Kira pero sí lo conocías o sabías más de lo que decías. Sin duda, tú quieres ser Kira, pero no puedes —esas palabras llenaron a Raito de un odio inexplicable "¿Cómo mierda te atreves a menospreciarme así, Ryuuzaki...!" se preguntaba a sí mismo, apretando los puños —no eres así de bueno.

—supongo que eso hace que mi trabajo aquí esté hecho —dijo, tajante.

—eso creo ¿Raito-kun se irá?

—no tengo nada más que hacer.

—bien. Gracias por todo tu aporte —Raito comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero en el marco se detuvo.

—dime, Ryuuzaki... ¿qué sientes por Kira?

—¿qué importancia tiene?

—es sólo curiosidad.

—nada en absoluto —dijo, sentándose a la mesa.

—veo... es una lástima... —suspiró, haciendo que L lo mirara intrigado, mientras posaba su pulgar en su labio inferior.

—¿una... lástima?

—así es. Es decir... si yo fuese Kira, sin dudas estaría enamorado de ti —esa afirmación le quitó el aliento a L. "¿Será que... te has dado cuenta de mi juego?", se preguntó a sí mismo —y en ese sentido diría que te has equivocado, Ryuuzaki.

—¿equivocado...?

—responde ¿qué siente L por Kira? —cuando terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, entraron a la habitación a dejar un carrito repleto de pasteles de fresas. Raito los miró sorprendido.

—disculpe las demoras, no volverá a suceder —dijo la muchacha, antes de retirarse; dejándole el carrito a dispocisión de L.

—verás, Raito-kun —comenzó el detective —encargué muchas fresas... —indicó con la mano —y me temo que no podré comerlas todas yo solo.

—sigues sin responder —sonrió Raito, resignado y caminando hacia la mesa.

—dile a Kira... —dijo, sirviéndose un poco de café —no, no digas nada —casi se interrumpió a sí mismo, mirando a Raito a los ojos —20%

—¿qué! —casi gritó.

—Raito-kun tenía razón. Yo estaba equivocado —sonrió ladeando la cabeza —entonces, Kira... ¿jugamos?

...*...

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? **

**Sí, lo sé ¡no he concretado nada! Pero díganme la verdad ¿no suena muy posible? Para mí un buen fic es uno que nos hace creer que realmente podría haber sucedido dentro del manga, o del anime. Y lo cierto es que me parece que este fic es de lo más verosímil. Espero que a ustedes les parezca lo mismo.**

**No estoy segura si lo terminaré en este capítulo o si escribiré más ¿ustedes qué dicen?**

**Como siempre, sus críticas, comentarios y sugerencias son más que muy bienvenidos.**

**¡Gracias por leerme!**


End file.
